


the prudent fox

by atoriv



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, c. character study? i dont know i just wrote, headcanon heavy in general but especially for luxu and MoM, other characters will be added when the chapters w them r out, thought abt also tagging luxu & MoM but since its not the clear focus i didnt but in spirit.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoriv/pseuds/atoriv
Summary: A look into Ava's life.
Relationships: Aced & Ava (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Gula (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Invi (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Ira (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	the prudent fox

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote on a whim! kind of a look into ava's thoughts throughout the screen time she's gotten so far, with a lot of personal interpretation thrown in. very light on dialogue... i was planning on some 3 chapters, don't know when i'll finish the other two though!
> 
> i think the first one stands fine on it's own, so! have fun :>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before it all.

Ava doesn’t remember a life before Daybreak Town. It is her place in this vast universe of worlds, and she adores all of it. She has grown up being guided towards her purpose, being trained to use the keyblade, being trained to guide others in the future. Her childhood was different, strange, but it’s not something she resents. She knows what she was born to do: to follow her trusted Master’s teachings.

Ava is more than happy to do so. Not only for her Master’s approval, but simply because she finds it enjoyable, stressful as it may be sometimes. To be a beacon of hope would be an honor for her. To help the light continue existing, she would do anything. And of course, her Master’s happiness is her own. She likes him a lot, he shows her and her fellow apprentices kindness and knowledge, and he’s just fun to be around.

Others may disagree with that last statement. She recalls one day where she and Gula were having a lesson while the other three were busy, and Gula kept making questions that not only went unanswered, but got thrown back at him with a slightly taunting tone by their Master. She could feel his frustration grow, and though Ava did her best to hide it, she found it amusing. The class ended with their teacher spouting a short speech about the importance of curiosity, then giving them both a pat on the head and exiting without leaving them time to react.

Gula slumped in his seat, and Ava put a hand on his shoulder. When he glanced at her, she couldn’t help but let a giggle escape. He fussed about it, but eventually laughed along too.

Ava loves her Master like family. He is the closest thing she has to it, after all. She doesn’t recall her life before meeting him, if there was ever such a time at all. She doesn’t mind, she’s happy where she is. She knows Gula feels the same, despite how flustered their Master’s antics may leave him.

Gula is her very best friend, the one who understands her position the most, as he is in an almost identical one. They’ve stuck to each other like glue since the moment they met. Something about their personalities simply clicked. Gula is smart, a bit of a snob, and yet he shows her nothing but admiration and kindness. She doesn’t know where it comes from, but he insists on it all the same. 

Her relationships with the other Foretellers are more varied. She finds Aced the easiest to talk to despite his shorter temper. He is often puzzled by the things she says about him, sometimes genuine compliments about his strength and sometimes little jabs at his general personality, but he seems to like her well enough. She and Gula have a good time poking fun at Aced. That, Aced doesn’t seem to like very much.

Invi is an introvert, always quiet, thinking, and Ava rarely finds a suitable conversation starter with her. Invi likes to observe, she watches over the group, being content with making mental notes of everyone’s little quirks. Of course, she’s not safe from the Master, but no one in their tower is. She gets embarrassed easily, and it’s quite funny to see the little of her face that is visible turn red when she is put on the spot. Why she covers her face so much, even more than everyone else, Ava doesn’t know. She doesn’t exactly ever find herself in the position to ask. Despite all the time she’s known Invi, Ava doesn’t think she’s ever seen her mouth.

Ira is a lot like Invi. They’re friends, after all. Quiet, calculating, but somehow more approachable in Ava’s mind. He seems to just tune out sometimes, getting lost in his own thoughts, and that brings an awkwardness that she finds amusing. Sometimes she finds him alone in the library, deep in his books, and she sits next to him with a book of her own and enjoys the silence. At first, he couldn’t quite do the same, and used to ask her if she needed anything. After a couple of times saying that she just wanted to read a book in the company of someone else, he stopped asking. He has now taken to asking her about her books, always so awkwardly, and she explains them with delight.

The Foretellers are all special in their own way. Ava understands them all, at least to some degree. They’re predictable in a way she finds comforting, like coming home and knowing where every piece of furniture is. And like the little parts of the house accommodate those that live in it in ways no one else could, they understand her too, and she loves all of them.

Her Master, however, she doesn’t quite get. Indeed, no one seems to, and it almost appears to be a point of pride to him. She doesn’t know where he is from, why he knows what he does, and most of his skills are unknown to her. He bestowed Keyblades and names to all of them, gave them a home, but he appears determined to stay on the outside of it. Not quite completely removed, but by the porch, alone, watching an exterior no one else can see, one he might one day join.

Despite it all, he understands her, sometimes even appears to read her thoughts. He answers questions even though she never voiced them, sometimes  _ doesn’t  _ answer them but instead dangles the answer in front of her with no intention of actually giving it to her. It’s frustrating, just like he is much of the time, and yet she doesn’t feel malice from any of it. She finds herself incapable of holding it against him, when he himself seems to hold no grudge against any of them.

He holds them all together like glue, despite his distance. He knows them all like the back of his hand, and it’s comforting to her, to know that he will have the answers they need, despite not giving them out. She’s never seen his face, not even glimpses of it, and yet she doesn’t trust him any less for it. Much like his past and thoughts, it’s hidden behind a shadowy curtain that is off limits to her and the other Foretellers, but it’s more of a boundary than a brick wall. One they’ve all silently agreed must be respected, because they love him.

There is only one thing in their tower that is utterly foreign to her, that she cannot wrap her head around in any meaningful way.

She doesn’t remember when Luxu arrived. She doesn’t even know if he was there before her, it’s a mystery to her much like the boy is. He acts more like an apparition than anything else, she has gone weeks without spotting him despite her not being sure if he leaves their tower at all. He wears the same clothes as their Master, features hidden behind the exact same curtain, but while their Master offers them a degree of closeness despite it, Luxu weaponizes it into spikes, keeping them out.

His gaze is unnerving despite his eyes being forever hidden. They feel different, somehow, like he is something else entirely. And he is, he’s not a Foreteller like the rest of them. He has no mask, no uniform. Only he has the privilege of using the same kind of cloak as their Master. He is older than her and Gula, but younger than the others. In all ways, he is the odd one out, and she is unsure if the walls he puts between them and himself are due to that difference, or because of some sense of superiority as he often appears to display.

She’s tried very hard to approach him. She’s found him in the library countless times, in a corner behind the backmost shelf, like he was actively hiding from sight. He never expressed any sort of acknowledgement when she approached him. Only when she spoke, did he ever give her any sign that he was aware of her presence. Conversations were short, cold, and he barely looked up from his books at all. And his voice, rarely heard, is unfittingly soft. It is that that unsettles her the most, an unflinching reminder that he is no different from her, a child, only a little bit older. And yet, it doesn’t feel that way.

“What are you reading, Luxu?” She asked in one of her first attempts, innocent.

“A book,” he said, and flipped a page.

“What kind?”

“A book,” he repeated.

She swallowed nervously. “About…?”

“Do you need to know?”

“I just… want to know what you’re up to?”

“I am reading a book.”

She eventually stopped trying to speak to him.

If she didn’t know any better, she would think Luxu is an intruder, or perhaps a manifestation only she is aware of. If finding him at all is rare as it is, seeing him with any of the other Foretellers is nigh unachievable. But she knows they all know of him, it’s impossible not to. Because while Luxu is an anomaly to all of them, he is anything but to the Master.

If Luxu isn’t in the library, the next best place to find him is where the Master does most of his work. Of course, entry when not invited is frowned upon, and yet she’s seen the boy do so countless times. Sometimes when the Master is there, sometimes when she knows he isn’t. The first few times, she thought of reporting this behavior, which would be out of line coming from anyone else. Soon, however, it became apparent it was not a transgression, but simply something he was allowed to do.

The Master speaks to Luxu far more often than he does any of the others, and she finds it odd. If in their home, the Master is by the porch while everyone else is inside, then Luxu is glued to his side, also looking at things none of them will ever comprehend. But while their Master sometimes looks back, to check how things are going inside, Luxu simply refuses. He looks at the outside, and their Master, and only that.

If she and Luxu have anything in common, it’s their bond with their Master. Though his appears to be different in some capacity, she can at the very least tell he cares about him just as much as she does. It’s the only thing she has been able to get from him for years.

Truly, her image of Luxu is mostly shaped by her Master. While she does not have the courage to ask the boy about it, she does find it in her to ask her Master. And while his answers remained cryptic, there was a palpable difference in how he spoke of him compared to when he spoke of the others. An affection and trust, a noticeable happiness at the mere subject of him. In truth, it soothed some of her worries. If the Master thought he was trustworthy, then he was indeed.

However, the abyss between his view of Luxu and his view of the Foretellers has never stopped bothering her. But she never voices it. If Ava sees her Master like family, then she supposes he loves Luxu like a son. What that makes any of the other apprentices to him, then, she has no idea. But she is happy with what she has.


End file.
